Snowy Sky - A Ferriswheel One shot
by IEatBearz
Summary: A Ferriswheelshipping one shot When Hilda's pokemon falls unconscious she needs to get him to a pokecentre, but only to find that she has been snowed in so she must call her "Hero" to set her free, what happens next is the thing shes been dreaming about for months , so read on


**Hey kiddos :D this is my first time writing again since ive had some medical probelms but im a-ok now :). I have decided to do a ferriswheel ship becasue it is one of my all time favourite pairings and i think i have a good idea for this :) so thank you millions for reading and i hope you enjoy Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon! (promise :O)**

* * *

_It was a winters day in Unova and the snow was gliding down to the icy floor of Nuvema Town and covering it like a thick blanket. Hilda had just awoke to the noise of her newly hatched drilbur scratching at the door requesting freedom, The brown haired girl crept out of her small single bed which was covered in a pokemon dance show quilt, and slid into her fluffy pink slippers and she lifelessly dragged her body over to the door and opened it granting the baby pokemon freedom. She was about to go back to bed but then she heard a crash and a thud, she raced outside to see her pokemon had fallen down the stairs and was laying unconscious._

"Drilbur are you ok?!" Hilda said worryingly

_The pokemon remained silent. She then scooped up the little drill pokemon and then threw a coat on and headed for the front door, as she grabbed the handle and tried to pull, she couldnt open the door... she was stuck in with an unconscious pokemon. The teenage girl started panicking because it just so happened her mum was out at her "partners" and Cheren was travelling Unova with Bianca. She had one over option but that meant sucking up all her courage , doing something that she wouldnt think was possible. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, dialed the keys and held it up to her ear..._

"Hello N, its hilda i need your help desperatly"

"_Oh hey hilda whats up?" Replied a voice from down the phone_

"I'm snowed in and i really need to take one of my pokemon to the pokecentre, can you please come and help me?"

"_Sure ill fly over now, see you in abit" Were the last words spoken before he hung up_

_Hilda sat down on her sofa holding baby drilbur in her arm thinking to herself "well talking to him wasn't so hard, why did i ever think it was?". Just then the sound of a heavy crash came from out side and a faint voice could be heard almost sounding like it was the calling of a command, just then a flame was shot just infront of her house , the red blazing flame was all that could be seen through the living room window, suddenly it stopped and smoke arose, just then the doorbell went._

_"_Hilda you in there, the paths clear"Shouted a elegant manly voice

_Hilda has had a crush on N ever since N fought back against ghetsis when he showed his heroics in protecting her from a Hydreigons dragonpulse. All of a sudden her heart had began to race and her hands got all clammy as she nervously stepped towards the door, slowly turning the handle almost forgetting her baby pokemon had fainted._

"Ah hilda here you are, sorry i took so long i lost my keys" The tall elegant green haired man joked as he scratched the back of his head

"Thanks for coming N, i really need you" she unconsciously spoke while gazing into his eyes, as soon as she realized what she said she blushed and nervously tried correcting herself "i mean i needed you!"

N nervously laughed "Its alright its great seeing you again, here ill give you a lift to the pokemon centre" he offered while pointing to the Back of his ice white Reshiram.

_Hilda nodded nervously and watched as N climbed on the back of the white dragon, he quickly got himself comfy and he held an arm our to help her climb up, she grabbed his hand and she blushed a flareon red. N just smiled and he commanded the dragon to fly to the next town over._

"Hold on tight, it can get abit windy up here" N instructed soothingly , Hilda just blushed

_The dragon took off and sped through the air and Hilda clenched her arms around the neck of the dragon pokemon while she felt warm being between N's arms , it was just like the day after ghetsis was defeated. Hilda couldnt stop thinking about how warm her made her feel while being up in the sky on a cold winters morning, she subtly moved back into his arms to which she was greated with his arms holding her around her waste, she tilted her head back and looked up at N , to which she found him looking down at her, they both gazed into each others eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss, there cold lips met each others but yet they made each other feel so warm, they both looked at each other for a little while longer when suddenly_

_"Crap i forgot drilbur!" Shouted Hilda, N just laughed as he turned the dragon around, back to numeva town_

* * *

**_Hey guys i really hope you enjoyed this fanfic :D i thought i would be different as most ferriswheels make N fall for Hilda but i swapped it coz why not hahaha, anyway i want to personally thank Miss Optimism for all her judgement and sticking by me for a whole year :D (idk how she did it ;)) but she is the greatest friend i could ask for and i think im the luckiest person alive for having such an amazing person in my life :D but once again thank you very very very much for reading and i hope you enjoyed it and i love comments so if your feeling generous ;)_**


End file.
